Afternoon Sweetness
by Kim Mika
Summary: EXOBAP Fanfiction. /Daehyun selalu menunggu Baekhyun meminta hubungan mereka berakhir, tapi ketika ia benar-benar menerimanya, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahan./"Wah, wah ... kau mau membuat anak denganku, hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"/"A-APA? Ti-tidak."/"Aku mau namanya Taehyung."/DaeBaek/Little bit Kid!V BTS Bangtan Boys


Di sepanjang sungai kecil yang airnya terlampau jernih itu, pinggirannya ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang pendek-pendek. Tampak dari sana, langit berubah jingga karena waktu siang telah benar-benar hampir habis. Tapi laki-laki itu masih di sana, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, duduk sendirian di atas rumput yang bergoyang seiring dengan arah angin itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Dia laki-laki yang lain. Terlihat berlarian dengan raut wajah campur aduk dari kejauhan. Dari peluh yang nampak itu, ia semestinya sudah berlari selama berjam-jam. Ia berhenti seketika, tepat di pinggiran sungai tempat laki-laki lainnya duduk memunggunginya. Agak jauh memang dari trotoar, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar yakin bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar orang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Ia berlari kecil mendekati tempat orang itu. Tapi ketika ia sudah benar-benar tepat di belakangnya, Baekhyun baru merasa benar-benar gugup.

* * *

**.: Afternoon Sweetness :.**

**Jung Daehyun | Byun Baekhyun**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**B.A.P belongs to TS Entertaiment**

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC, little bit Kid!V/Kim Taehyung.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Jung Daehyun namanya. Ya, laki-laki yang sedang duduk terdiam saja sembari menatap betah pada air sungai yang mengalir pada tempo tertentu itu. Ia berpikir. Berpikir tentang segala hal yang telah dilakukannya baru-baru ini. Tentang baik-buruknya, tentang sebab-akibatnya, tentang perasaannya.

Menyatakan perasaan padanya, menjalin hubungan dengannya, membuatnya benci agar ia mau meminta mengakhiri hubungan itu. Lelucon, apa yang dilakukan Daehyun benar-benar lelucon.

"Hai."

Satu suara. Lembut disapu angin. Daehyun tersenyum diam-diam, karena sebenarnya ia suka mendengar suara itu. Ia menyukai segala hal dalam diri Byun Baekhyun, semuanya.

"Ya, Baekkie-_hyung_," ia balas. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun baru bicara sekarang, padahal ia sudah hampir seperempat jam lamanya menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di belakangnya, ia bahkan bisa saja sudah lebih lama berada di situ.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia duduk begitu saja di sebelah Daehyun, sembari menatap lawan bicaranya ragu-ragu. "Kau berbohong _lagi_," ia bersuara kemudian.

"Aku tahu," Daehyun menjawab.

"Kau bilang hari ini kau harus pulang karena akan pergi ke Busan. Tapi—"

"Aku tahu Byun Baekhyun, sudah aku bilang aku tahu," Daehyun berujar, memotong dengan nada dingin yang seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Baekhyun dan pertanyaannya benar-benar merisihkan.

"Maaf," Baekhyun berujar dengan suara kecil. Kenapa dia yang minta maaf? Ini semua salah Daehyun, tapi dia baru saja meminta maaf. Bahkan Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya, Daehyun sudah benar-benar tidak sopan. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sebenarnya.

"Sudah selesai bicara? Cepatlah pulang. Di sini berangin, kau bisa sakit _hyung_," katanya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Daehyun sedang mencoba mengusirnya, kata-kata itu sebenarnya benar-benar terdengar manis di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Daehyun-_ah_," Baekhyun berujar gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri pelan-pelan. "Aku tidak betah dengan semua ini," ia bilang.

"Aku menunggu-nunggu kau mengucapkan itu," Daehyun berkata seperti itu, dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar merasa diinjak-injak.

"Kau jahat sekali."

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun cemberut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah sewarna jambu. Manis sekali, Daehyun tidak berani menatapnya lama-lama.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Be-begitulah."

Itu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu Daehyun belakangan ini. Tapi ketika ia benar-benar menerimanya, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahan. Melepas Byun Baekhyun adalah kesalahan, ia bisa menyesal seumur hidup.

Tidak langsung menanggapi, Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit yang warnanya sangat indah sore itu. "Baekkie-_hyung_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ia bergumam, tapi tatapan itu tidak sama sekali mengarah pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu," Baekhyun berujar tenang. Tapi kepalanya itu ia tundukkan.

"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku waktu itu?" ia bertanya, masih pada posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ... tidak tegaan. Apa lagi pada adik kelasku sendiri," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara kecil. Alasannya bisa jadi terasa masuk akal, tapi bagi Daehyun, Baekhyun tampaknya sedang bergurau dengannya.

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tahu," balas Baekhyun.

Daehyun tertawa kecil ketika percakapan mereka terasa lucu. Maksudnya, Baekhyun terasa seperti sedang memberikan karma padanya. "Maaf," balas Daehyun dengan suara tawa yang tertahan.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam.

"Serius _hyung_, serius ..." gumam Daehyun kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau juga sering berbohong padaku belakangan ini," katanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau terbuka padaku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Baekhyun cemberut lagi. Ia jadi berpikir kapan saatnya dialah yang membuat Daehyun cemberut, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi yah, mungkin kapan-kapan.

"Kau mau aku menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan jujur, Daehyun-_ah_?" Baekhyun berujar.

"Tentu saja," katanya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"_Hyung_, kau curang."

"Dengar, kalau kau bisa menjawabku dengan jujur, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi dengan jujur juga."

"Terserah," timpalnya.

"Yah ... kau sendiri kenapa bisa menyatakan kalau kau menyukaiku waktu itu?" Terdengar tenang, tapi Baekhyun menunduk malu pada saat itu. Wajahnya memerah menggemaskan.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Sejujurnya, iya."

Daehyun menghela napas. Jika Baekhyun meragukannya karena rangkaian kebohongannya dan kata-kata dinginnya belakangan ini, maka Daehyun meragukannya jauh lebih sebelumnya. "Aku menyukaimu karena kau benar-benar manis. Aku tahu kita tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya, tapi aku sering melihatmu dari dekat maupun jauh, secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Baekhyun-_hyung_ yang ada pandanganku itu benar-benar manis, juga menyenangkan. Terlihat ketika _hyung_ sedang bercanda gurau dengan teman-temanmu _hyung_."

"Hentikan bodoh, itu memalukan," Baekhyun justru menjawab demikian.

Seketika, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lawan bicaranya. Ia tertawa ketika Baekhyun justru tampak malu-malu seperti itu.

"Jangan tertawa," lagi-lagi ia cemberut. Tapi diiringi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Hyung_ sendiri kenapa malah mengatakan kalau itu memalukan?" tanyanya, sehabis tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kau bilang aku ma-manis ... err ... aku malu!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lututnya yang terlipat.

Daehyun tertawa, lebih-lebih dari yang tadi. "Kau yang menyuruhku jujur, _hyung_."

"Dasar bodoh ..." umpatnya, tapi itu justru hanya supaya menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Terlebih ketika Daehyun mengatakan bahwa ia berkata jujur, itu terasa semakin memalukan saja.

"Jangan menunduk terus, jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya," Daehyun membuka suara, ketika keheningan melanda sebentar sebelumnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang tidak terlalu merah lagi. "Kenapa aku mau menerimamu? Ya, entahlah ..."

"Apa-apaan itu," Daehyun bergumam, ia menatap lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Habisnya ... tidak seperti kau yang setidaknya sudah sering melihatku, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Jadi kau menerimaku begitu saja?"

"Ti-tidak juga, aku rasa ..."

"Lalu?"

"Yah ... kupikir kau benar-benar tampan dan menarik, begitu saja ..." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Itu benar-benar menggelikan.

"Hah?" Memasang ekspresi yang tampak bodoh, Daehyun mengerti maksudnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa belum puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan, tapi ... ketika kau mengajakku menjalin hubungan waktu itu, aku malah berpikir, '_Dia benar-benar tampan. Aku bisa punya anak yang lucu dan menarik kalau bersamanya!_' begitu. Makanya aku langsung menerimamu tanpa pikir panjang."

"Mph—hahahahahhhaaa!" Daehyun tertawa lagi, ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa punya pikiran sekonyol itu. "Wah, wah ... kau mau membuat anak denganku, _hyung_? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"A-APA? Ti-tidak."

"Kau bilang tadi," menggodanya, Daehyun menggunakan nada suara jahil.

"Yah, a-aku ingin. Ta-tapi tidak sekarang."

"Besok?"

"Yak! Jung Daehyun!"

"Hahahaa—maaf, aku mengerti. Kau lucu sekali _hyung_."

Baekhyun terdiam. Yang ia utarakan memang benar-benar memalukan. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia merasa nyaman. Sudah dua bulan lamanya ia menjadi kekasih orang ini, tapi baru sekarang ia tahu betapa menyenangkannya Jung Daehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_, memangnya kau mau punya anak yang seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin dia punya mata sepertiku," Baekhyun berujar semangat. "Aku mau anak yang menggemaskan dan suka ber-_aegyo_."

"Tidak, _hyung_ ... anak kita harus punya bibirku. Ia juga suka warna yang 'laki-laki' seperti hitam dan putih dan senang diajak ke kebun binatang untuk melihat singa," katanya, Daehyun justru ikutan membayangkan 'masa depan'.

"Itu tidak lucu, Daehyun-_ah_," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Itu keren ... itu sangat keren, Baekkie-_hyung_," Daehyun membalas, tidak terima.

"Huh," Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mau namanya Taehyung."

Daehyun akui itu nama yang bagus, tapi ia justru teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya? Itu pasti karena _sunbae_-_noona_ cantik yang kau kagumi itu 'kan? Siapa namanya—Taeyeon?"

"HAH?! Dari mana kau tahu soal Taeyeon-_sunbae_?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu semua hal tentang orang yang aku sukai, _hyung_," katanya, tapi Daehyun sedikit memasang tampang bete saat itu.

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia senang, ia benar-benar senang melihat Daehyun cemburu seperti itu. Tidak banyak berpikir, ia mengecup pipi Daehyun kemudian. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Daehyun sendiri terpaku sebentar. Sebenarnya baru kali ini ia dapat ciuman dari kekasihnya sendiri itu, karena itu ia masih merasa antara senang dan bingung.

"Terima kasih soal apa?"

"Karena kau mencemburuiku?—hahaaa ..." Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Siapa yang cemburu?!" Daehyun memasang wajah bodoh, tapi pipinya tetap sedikit memerah.

"KAU—hahahaa!" Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Hanya sebentar, ia segera membuka suara lagi, "Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya mengagumi Taeyeon-_sunbae_ karena suara indahnya dan sifatnya yang baik hati dan ramah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau nama Taehyung?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu nama yang bagus? Lagipula, Daehyun-Baekhyun-Taehyung terdengar lucu bagiku."

"Boleh juga." Daehyun tersenyum diam-diam.

Keheningan melanda sekian detik. Tapi tidak terasa mencekam, justru mereka sedikit menikmatinya.

"Baekkie-_hyung_, aku senang." Daehyun berujar.

"Kenapa?" balas Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau mau terbuka padaku."

"Eh? Memangnya selama ini—?"

Daehyun tertawa melihat reaksi yang keluar dari kekasihnya itu, "Sudah kuduga kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi ... entar kau terlalu malu atau apa, kau terkesan menahan diri _hyung_. Aku sudah banyak cerita soal kehidupanku padamu, juga soal masalah-masalah yang aku alami, tapi _hyung_ tidak pernah mau terbuka soal _hyung_ sendiri."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Daehyun benar. Ia memang merasa canggung jika berada bersama orang yang baru ia kenal. Karena pada saat itu ia tidak mengenal Daehyun sebelumnya, makanya Baekhyun merasa agak sungkan. "Maaf, aku hanya belum menemukan kecocokan kita saja," katanya. Tapi ia tersenyum kecil, dengan ini semua menjadi jelas. Kenapa Daehyun membohonginya dan berusaha membuatnya benci akhir-akhir ini. Daehyun benar-benar meragukannya.

Baekhyun menyentuh punggung tangan Daehyun di atas rumput itu, "Jangan meragukan aku lagi, oke?" ia tersenyum, menatap lawan bicaranya.

Daehyun ikut tersenyum, ia balas dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sembari mengelusnya pelan. "_Hyung_ juga harus mulai sering jujur padaku."

Mereka tertawa kecil, tersenyum bersama.

"Bagaimana _hyung_, kau masih mau meminta putus?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa tidak," Daehyun mendekat, mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang seolah manis seperti permen.

Membalasnya, Baekhyun juga menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman itu, dibarengi hembusan angin dan aroma rumput yang tertasa memabukkan.

Tidak melepas satu sama lain, genggaman tangan itu mulai erat, tubuh mereka mulai semakin mendekat, sementara kepala Baekhyun mulai dimiringkan, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Semakin dalam, tapi masih pada ciuman yang hangat.

"—_hyungdeul_."

Suara seorang anak itu benar-benar mengagetkan. Daehyun dan Baekhyun benar-benar refleks saling menjauh satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar baru menyadari meskipun tempat itu sepi, tetap saja tempat umum.

Daehyun mengatur napasnya, sementara Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Berbarengan, mereka kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Dan sosok itu terlihat, sosok yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seorang anak, mungkin berumur tiga tahun. Rambutnya tampak manis sewarna karamel, bermata indah berbibir tebal, lucu dan menggemaskan, memakai baju berwarna hitam-putih, dan membawa boneka singa.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun menatapnya hampir tidak berkedip.

"_Hyungdeul_, jangan menatapku sepelti itu. Tolong aku," katanya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, adik kecil," Baekhyun yang membuka suara duluan. Ia mengelus rambut anak itu pelan, "Siapa namamu?" katanya. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum, benar-benar manis. "Panggil aja aku V, _hyung_. Aku telpisah dengan ibuku ..."

"Astaga, malang sekali," Baekhyun memeluknya dan mengelusnya penuh sayang. "Jangan menangis. Sekarang tenang dulu, nanti _hyung_ bantu carikan ibumu, ya?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Daehyun melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar manis. Baekhyun mudah sekali dekat dengan anak kecil, ia baru mengetahui hal itu.

Yah, sepertinya hubungan mereka kedepannya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan lagi.

* * *

**END**

* * *

INI APAAA ... Astaga, Mika nggak ngerti apa yang Mika tulis ini. /plak/

_Pairing_ random sekali. Ayah-ibu-anak(?) beda grup, beda agensi, okesip. Sebenarnya Mika punya ide nulis ginian cuma gara-gara banyak yang heboh sejak BTS debut, bilang kalau V aka Taehyung itu mirip-mirip perpaduan Daehyun-Baekhyun. Akhirnya saya nulis beginian(?). Lagipula kalau dipikir DaeBaek cocok juga/?

Mika sebenarnya suka banget uke!Daehyun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun lebih cocok jadi uke-nya walaupun dia lebih tua dan lebih tinggi. Anggap saja di sini tinggian Daehyun /plakplakplak/ /maksa sekali/

Okeh! Makasssihhh banyaaak yang udah bacaaa~ Kritik dan sarannya boleh banget. :3 Monggo dimasukan ke kotak review hehheeh^^

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
